Cockatrice
Cockatrice is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma The Cockatrice is a mythological creature that has the body of a beast and the head and legs of a rooster. According to myth, they are the product of a rooster egg hatched by a serpent or toad. This magical creature can kill with a glance, breathing breath of poison or stone. The Dragon's Dogma Cockatrice shares the same common physiology as a Griffin as opposed to a bipedal version. __TOC__ Description The Cockatrice is a large, chicken-like monster that has the body of a ferocious beast and the wings, legs and head of a rooster. While sharing similar features to that of the Griffin, the Cockatrice has jet black, scruffy feathers that add to its nightmarish appearance and wild nature, as opposed to the majestic tendencies of the Griffin. The Cockatrice also has a large throat pouch which stores the deadly petrifying gas, which when breathed out, can turn any living beings in its wake into solid stone and suffocate them to death. The Dragon's Dogma Cockatrice shares the same common physiology as a Griffin http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Griffin as opposed to a bipedal version. The Cockatrice will give a preemptive warning when it is preparing the petrifying breath. Its throat pouch will puff up and it will stay in one spot while flapping its wings, giving your team some time to deal some damage or retreat to a safe distance. Once it is ready, it will sweep its head from one side to the other while spewing out the noxious fumes. It does not instantly petrify the victims, but rather, it's a slow and drawn out process where your actions are greatly slowed down until you are completely frozen. It spells doom for you and your pawns if you do not have any curatives or spells (such as High Voidspell) to cure or prevent the petrification. Its claws can poison. It is advised to carry antidotes or have a mage pawn with High Halidom should the problem arise. It can also cause blindness, thus making the Cockatrice a troublesome foe to fight if one is not prepared. Locations primarily seem to be the Soulflayer Canyon on Leapers Ledge. A Cockatrice is first encountered during a quest when Gran Soren is under attack by one brought back from the dead by a member of Salvation. It replaces the Gargoyle boss in Soulflayer Canyon after the Cockatrice attacks Gran Soren. Information and Stats General Info *Post Game Notice Board Quest Stats Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops *Post-Dragon Tactics *Attacks on the Cockatrice's puffed up gland on the throat will delay it's breath attack. If you attack its gland enough, it will rupture, disabling the petrifying breath attack completely. *Much like the Griffin, you can take out their ability to fly by shooting at the wings, or landing enough bodily damage. *The Blearing skill cast by Mages and Sorcerers can be very useful. *The Cockatrice is more resistant to burning than the Griffin but can still be burned for a short time in order to knock it out of the sky, although it will take more hits to do so. *Note that if you are hit with the Cockatrice's petrifying breath, wait a couple of seconds before you use a curative, as it is extremely likely that you will be hit by the breath twice. *Equipping Pawns with Secret Softener or any other petrification curatives will prevent having to cure them manually, allowing players to focus on their own tactics. The Sorcerer spell: High Voidspell also clears Petrification status, and is the only magick spell able to do so. *The Cockatrice can be knocked down by striking at its legs, leaving it vulnerable for a short time. *Unlike the Griffin, the Cockatrice is weak against thunder attributed spells and affects. Trivia *A lot of the boss creatures in this game can be "taken apart" bit by bit, reminiscent of the Monster Hunter and Lost Planet series, which are also created by CAPCOM. *The "dead" Cockatrice featured in the main quest can be found just north of the bridge north of Gran Soren upon accepting The Wyrmking's Ring but before reporting to Aldous with your success. *The Cockatrice seems to be reminiscent of the Qurupeco, a bird wyvern monster from the Monster Hunter series. The Qurupeco has a large, inflatable red throat pouch, which if received enough damage, will be broken and stuns the creature just like the Cockatrice. *The Cockatrice is one of numerous boss creatures in the game, that is based on the European mythology. Gallery Capture0537-00000_bmp_jpgcopy-620x.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot 4.png|A cockatrice action shot Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss